


Tight Lodgings

by Petrikore



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut, Snowed In, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Threesome - F/M/M, anbu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrikore/pseuds/Petrikore
Summary: In the midst of a freak snowstorm, Kakashi, Sakura, and Itachi find themselves stuck in an extremely crowded inn. Just until it settles. If it ever settles... Meanwhile, the boys suggest an interesting way to pass the time, one that Sakura had always been curious about.Secret Santa gift for the beautiful Kakashisgf!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 86
Kudos: 391





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakashisgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisgf/gifts).



> Hello! A couple things: 1) everyone is their canon age gaps here, and EVERYONE is of legal age. Let's just get that out of the way now. 2) The easiest way to get these three in a room together was to stick them on the same team. This is not meant to be any deeper than it is, so please just take it at face value. 3) I don't know how long this story is going to end up being, but I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Special thanks to my darling betas RavineMichelle, mummapaintstheblues, mrssakurahatake, and onemoreword!
> 
> This is a Discord Secret Santa gift for the lovely lovely Kakashisgf. If you have not checked out her works, do yourself a favor and do so. You won't regret it. <3

Sakura cursed every diet she had ever suffered through as the wind caught her cloak and bowled her over. She tumbled over a minute, trying to get a grip on  _ something _ as a warm body gripped her tightly, halting her momentum.

Even the darkness of her teammates' cloaks were barely visible in the fury of the storm. The weather was strange here; she knew it was daytime, the light faintly reflecting off of the snow on the ground, but the sky was bleak and grey. She raised an arm to shield her face from the wind, only to tuck it back against her body when the chill bit through her gloves.

"Taichou!" She knew her captain could hear her despite the howling wind. "We're never going to make it home in this, we have to stop!"

She looked up to see her other teammate looking down at her. His face was shielded by his raven's mask, but she could sense the concern radiating from him. Her own face obscured, she nodded at him as they put her back on her feet.

Inu flashed in front of them. "Are you alright?"

Signalling the affirmative, she hugged her cloak closer to her body as Karasu stepped away, putting a respectable distance between them. "I'm fine, but my fingers are turning blue." Sakura was tempted to pull off a glove to show them, but she didn't think either of them would appreciate her finger casually falling off right in front of them. Men. "We need to find shelter, Taichou."

Inu nodded and looked around, sniffing the air. Sakura wondered if that was just for show or if he could actually smell anything in this storm. She hoped it was the former. He paused and signaled their next direction. Karasu nodded and took off, leaving the other two to follow behind him.

They moved quickly for a few minutes. It wasn’t too long before dark shapes began to take form in Sakura's vision. Trees. Oh, thank all the gods. She hopped into one, bracing herself against its trunk as she boosted her chakra circulation for warmth. It was now or never. Conserving chakra was a death sentence as the cold sank into her bones.

Inu wasted no time either, flashing up to her branch and enveloping her in his own cloak with him, sandwiching their hands between them to share the warmth of his body. Sakura's breath hitched for a moment before she laughed breathily. "You know, this is probably the closest thing to a hug I'll ever get from you." He gave no reply as she tucked her head under his chin and tried to focus on soaking up his warmth. It was so cold. She hoped Karasu wouldn’t be long.

There were a few times when sleep almost took her, but Inu would shake her awake gently, not allowing her to rest. "Come on, Usagi. Just a little longer. He’ll be back soon.”

She didn’t know how much time passed before Karasu returned. Inu continued to hold her close, his own chakra coursing warm through his body. Sakura had stopped shivering, but they didn’t move away from each other. For practical reasons, she figured. The branch didn’t even shake as Karasu landed behind them and placed a hand on Inu’s shoulder. It was ready. She hated this part.

Teleportation made her stomach turn uncomfortably, but the technique, which Inu had copied from his own teacher, was the fastest way to safety. They landed in front of an inn, Sakura still held tightly to Inu’s chest. She expected he would let her go now. The trees broke the harsh gusting of the storm, effectively dulling the wind chill. But expecting it didn’t stop the strange feeling in her chest at the loss of his embrace. It must’ve been a few hours. The lantern on the porch was lit, the trees beginning to blend with the blackness beyond them.

He nodded towards the building towards where Karasu was standing, peeling off the seal he had placed on one of the beams of the awning. He set it on fire with a snap of his fingers and allowed it to burn away until the ash was carried away by the breeze. Sakura saw him watching her as she approached, rolling her eyes behind her mask. Always so protective. 

“I’m a medic, remember?” She grumbled as she passed through the door he was holding open. They worried too much.

A kind-looking woman stood at the counter, scribbling away at a ledger. She looked up at their entry, a sincere smile on her lips. “Welcome, travellers. Nasty storm out there. What can I do for you?”

Sakura was surprised she was not more wary of the three strangers in masks that appeared in her lodgings, but she suspected that being in the Land of Iron had a lot to do with it. Neutral territory meant no fights. Konoha’s ANBU agents would hardly want to start another war in an inn in the middle of the woods.

Inu removed his boots and stepped up to the counter. “We need two rooms, please. Preferably a single and a double.”

The innkeeper ran a finger down her ledger and hummed. “Oh dear. I do apologize, we only have one room available. The bed is quite large though, and if you like, we can send up some extra mats and blankets.” 

He looked at his teammates and shrugged resignedly. “We can make do with that, thank you.” She scribbled something in and placed a key on the counter as Inu handed her a few coins. “Just take those stairs all the way up to the top floor. Your room is at the end of the hall.”

He bowed in thanks and started towards the stairs, Karasu and Sakura trailing after him. Sakura had grabbed his boots in the hopes that there was a stove or something they could dry their things by.

There were three floors to the inn. Twenty rooms, all full. Sakura continued to take mental notes as they climbed up. Exits, windows, noises, people. Everyone seemed generally at ease. It’s not like they had anywhere to go at this point.

The room they were given wasn’t terribly small, but it was clear that the three of them would be living uncomfortably close for the foreseeable future. The double bed was positioned in the center of the far wall, with a set of drawers on one side and a small wood burning stove on the other. A table and two chairs were situated on the side opposite under a heavily-curtained window.

Sakura dropped both sets of boots she was carrying and finally lifted her mask, exhaling the stress of the day. She flopped onto the bed and groaned in relief. Inu announced he was going downstairs for food and extra sleeping mats before leaving promptly.

The mission was a success, but just barely. They had lost their main target when the storm hit, separating the three-man squad for almost five hours as they spread out in an effort to eliminate him as quickly as possible. The rendezvous point was their only saving grace. After two hours of hopeless searching, Sakura opted to stay put, offering aid as a medic rather than an assassin. Her teammates were both much better equipped for the job, even if they were a bit reckless when it came down to it. Inu returned first, his tanto clean and hands unbloodied. The alley they had designated sheltered them from the bite of the wind, but the snow still soaked into their clothes as they paced in an effort to keep warm, making heat unattainable.

The trill of a bird, Karasu's signal, broke through the whistling wind and they were off. The blizzard only got worse from there, and Sakura couldn't help but think that she might have died if they hadn't found the inn.

"Usagi," a deep voice snapped her out of her reverie. “You should take a shower and get warm.” 

Karasu hadn’t taken off his mask or his tanto yet. Sakura sighed sleepily and watched him check their room for bugs for a moment before dragging herself to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run, stripping slowly out of her ANBU uniform. Opening the door a crack, she picked up her discarded outfit and tossed it out, knowing Karasu would lay it out by the warmth of the wood stove as she bathed.

She checked the shower with a cautious hand. Satisfied with the temperature, she stepped in and let the water pound away at the back of her neck. It had been almost a week since her last proper bath and she was determined to enjoy this moment. However, a knock at the door put her back on alert.

“Yes?” She called tentatively.

It was Inu, back from his errand. “I got some food and a spare yukata from downstairs. Come eat before it gets cold.” He made himself scarce so she could finish up.

At the promise of food, Sakura hurried through the rest of her shower. She wrapped a towel around herself before pulling back the curtain and stepping out of the tub, hissing as the cold air stung her skin. It only took her another moment to change into the yukata and wrap her hair in the towel, joining her teammates in the main room. 

They had both finally removed their masks and were lounging in the chairs, speaking to each other in low tones. Though their postures were relaxed, Sakura couldn’t help but be suspicious of the way their conversation ceased when she exited the bathroom. “Something you two want to share with the class?”

“Nothing at all, Sakura-chan.” She could tell her captain was smiling at her under his mask, making his lone eye crinkle innocently. “We were just discussing tonight’s sleeping arrangements.”

Sakura reached across him for the plate of food sitting on the table and perched herself on the edge of the bed facing them. “What’s wrong with tonight’s sleeping arrangements, Kakashi? I thought you went to go get mats from the innkeeper.”

“Yes, well… There were none.The old lady downstairs underestimated the amount of people that had taken shelter here, and everything was taken. We’ll have to all share the bed.”

Sakura nearly choked on her curry. "What? Not one spare mat in this entire establishment?” 

“Afraid not.” Kakashi fixed his gaze on her. It briefly crossed Sakura’s mind that she didn’t remember his grey eye being quite so dark. It felt like… A challenge.

She swallowed her bite and pursed her lips, nodding slowly. “Alright, well… I guess there’s nothing we can do.” She looked to the third person in the room. “That is, if it’s alright with you as well, Itachi.”

He nodded drowsily, arms crossed as he lounged back in his chair. “That suits me just fine. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t slept with us before, Sakura-chan.” he replied. Sakura, conveniently mid-bite, sputtered around her spoon. 

Kakashi laughed lowly and rose from his chair. “Here, Sakura. Eat at the table or you’re going to get the bed dirty. And I’d rather you not choke on your food.” He patted the seat cushion, then made his escape to the bathroom.

Sakura snorted, but relocated herself to Kakashi’s newly vacated chair. “Gee, thanks. Would you rather I choke on something else?” Realizing the innuendo, Sakura froze. “Umm, I mean…”

She caught Itachi’s smirk from the corner of her eye. “Tempting as that might be, I’m sure we’d all like to get some sleep tonight.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Itachi!” 

“Forgive me. The opportunity was too perfect to pass up.” He chuckled as he began to strip off bits of his uniform. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he used a kunai to cut away the bandages of his thigh holster. He rolled his gloves off and pulled his vest over his head, wincing slightly as he lowered his arms.

Sakura frowned. “Did you get hurt?”

He shrugged. “Just a little bruising. It’s nothing to fret over, Sakura.”

She shook her head, moving to stand in front of him. “That’s for me to decide. You don’t make that face for just any injury. Shirt off.” 

“Sakura—”

“Shirt. Off. Now.”

Itachi sighed and obeyed, grimacing again as he stretched. Sakura gasped at the sight of the purple and yellow splotches crawling across his torso. She reached out towards him, but he caught her wrist, not allowing her to touch him. “I will heal naturally. It’s fine. You don’t need to exert yourself any further today.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes and tugged herself from his grip, pointing to the seal on her forehead with her other hand. “You’re in pain, I have enough chakra left, and all I’m going to do for the rest of the night is sleep. Now shut up and let me do my job.”

She sat down next to him on the bed, beckoning him to face her before allowing her palms to glow green. Running her hands over his chest, she massaged her chakra gently into his tired muscles, not allowing the stiffness that usually accompanied healing sessions to settle in. His skin was warm and smooth and so different from Kakashi’s. She knew this wasn’t a testament to either man’s skill over the other; in fact, she knew both were talented beyond belief. However, Itachi’s genjutsu and long-range Fire Style often kept him out of harm’s way. Itachi didn’t require her services as often, whereas she felt as if Kakashi needed to be patched up constantly. For him to get this hurt… “Itachi, your sternum is cracked.”

He hummed in fake contemplation. “Oh, it is? What a relief I have a good medic to take care of me, then.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulsed her chakra deeper into him, mending the fractured bone. “Did the target do this?” 

Itachi nodded. “Yeah.” He offered no more explanation, leaning forward to rest his head on Sakura’s shoulder. She allowed him this as she finished up his chest and reached around to his back, checking his vital organs for injury. It was a closeness that she was unfamiliar with, but… It didn’t feel wrong. Quite the opposite, actually. And when she felt his hand on her lower thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb, she didn’t feel compelled to stop him.

“You two getting cozy without me?” 

Sakura jumped back, missing the way Itachi glared up at their captain in mild annoyance. Kakashi leaned against the wall and crossed his ankles. “Your turn, Itachi-kun.”

Itachi pulled away from Sakura, thanking her quietly and dismissing himself from the room. She watched Kakashi give him a pointed look as he passed before turning to her with a pleasant smile. “Feeling better, Sakura?”

She nodded. “Yes, I almost feel like a human again. You’re not hurt, are you? Your eye isn’t bothering you at all?”

Kakashi brushed off her questions with a wave of his hand. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, okay…” Sakura’s eyes shifted around the room. “Well, I’m going to sleep then. Good night.” She pulled the covers back from one side of the bed and settled in, trying to ignore the weight of Kakashi’s gaze on her.

“Sakura?” 

She bolted upright. “Yes?”

He was standing next to the bed, looking down at her. “Could you scoot over a little?”

“Oh! Sorry!” She shuffled to the middle of the bed and rearranged the pillows, testing the configuration a few times before sighing contentedly. They had done this several times. Tonight was no different, despite the fact that Kakashi had been looking at her like he wanted to eat her for breakfast for the past two hours. She would ignore it. It was just her imagination.

He climbed in, turning his back towards her. “Good night, Sakura. Don’t forget to leave Itachi some room.”

She yawned. Exhaustion was setting in quickly now. “Good night, sensei.” 

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Kakashi’s quiet laughter.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I know it's been a while and I sincerely apologize for that. It's been a really rough year, I started working full time and writing just wasn't in the cards for me for a while. However, I am hoping to slowly get back into the swing of things. Please enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to mummapaintstheblues and Mrssakurahatake for their beta-ing services on this chapter. If you haven't already, go check out their works!

Sakura was vaguely aware of being coaxed into consciousness by the soft drag of calloused fingertips over her skin. Her limbs were still heavy with sleep as she halfheartedly batted away the offending hand. 

“No. Not yet.”

“That’s fine, just sleep, Sakura.” The voice that answered her protests was deep and warm, even as a whisper. She sighed contentedly, turning towards the source and burrowing closer, soaking into the warmth… And promptly shot upright, eyes wide. 

To her right, Itachi lay on his side facing her, his eyes still closed. He quirked an eyebrow without looking at her. “You’re letting the heat escape. Lay back down, please.”

Sakura looked to her left, the covers rumpled, but empty. The distant sound of the shower running revealed its former occupant’s whereabouts. But didn’t Kakashi take one last night?

“Sakura, please. It’s cold.” 

Hesitantly, she laid back down, putting a little more space between herself and Itachi. He wouldn’t have it though, wrapping an arm around her waist and scooting himself closer so his chest was flush against her back. She could feel where the yukata had fallen away from his skin, his warmth permeating through the cloth covering her own back. Pursing her lips, she wrangled her thoughts back from the dark side and accepted his touch, relaxing in his loose embrace.

“Uchiha don’t get cold, Itachi. You’re a liar,” she teased him. 

“Is that so? Where’d you learn that fascinating bit of information?” His hand had begun to play absentmindedly with the tie of her yukata. 

“Well…” No one had ever explicitly _told_ her, but she knew Sasuke only wore cloaks for appearances, and when she saw the rest of the clan around the village, they never seemed phased by a chill in the air. “Is it true?”

Itachi’s hand stopped moving, his thumb tucked under her obi. “If I said yes, would you push me away?”

She tensed again. What was happening? Her brain wouldn’t work as she floundered for something to say. “I— Umm— I mean, medically speaking, I think it’s really interesting?”

He was smirking behind her. She could feel it. This was confirmed by a quick glance at him over her shoulder, amusement plain on his face as he stared back at her. Her curious look pulled a soft laugh from his throat, nothing more than a quick huff through his nose. The Uchiha equivalent of a laugh. “You okay, Haruno?”

That was a great question. If the situation wasn’t so very bizarre, and Itachi wasn’t _Itachi_ , and Kakashi wasn’t in the next room behind a very thin wall, she could very possibly be okay. Despite all of this, she nodded. 

“Yeah, just interested…” she mused. “Medically! Medically interested. Yes.”

He shifted, removing his arm from her waist to scoot up and lean against the headboard. “Well, we’ve got nothing but time right now. If you’re interested.” 

Sakura weighed her options. On one hand, she was getting a first hand peek at the secrets of one of Konoha’s founding clans. From their heir apparent, no less. One of the strongest shinobi in the village. One of the _most attractive_ shinobi in the village. On the downside, Kakashi could totally walk out of the bathroom at any second and allow his pervy imagination to run wild. And then she would be stuck dealing with it for as long as they were stuck in this inn.

She decided to take her chances.

Twisting up into a sitting position, she knelt at Itachi’s side, tugging the opening of his yukata wider. “You draw on your fire chakra from your chest, right?” 

He nodded, leaning forward to tug the garment from his shoulders to leave his torso bare. The bruising from yesterday was gone thanks to her healing session, leaving an expanse of pale, smooth skin. Sakura refused to let her mouth go dry. “Usually, yes. Some people, like Father, prefer to draw deeper, from the belly. The resulting flames are hotter, but harder to control and demand more chakra.”

She hummed with contemplation, reaching out towards him. It was a little awkward, but she managed to place a hand on both of his pectorals by rising up on her knees and hovering over him. 

Itachi touched her waist lightly and she pulled back. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“You can get more comfortable, if you like,” he said, gesturing to where his legs were stretched out in front of him. 

Sakura paused. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on your personal space or anything—”

“I think we’re past that, Sakura-chan. Just sit.” 

She didn’t know why it felt odd to swing her leg over Itachi’s straddling his thighs as she placed her hands on his bare chest. This was an action that had happened before, after all. With multiple teammates of multiple genders. During missions. Usually they were dying…

Shaking her straying thoughts out of her mind, she focused in on the task at hand. An icy hot sensation sparked against her fingertips as her cool chakra met his fiery one.

Itachi allowed her to work in silence, folding his hands on his lap and closing his eyes. A twitch of his muscles let her know when she probed too deep and she backed off quickly, opting instead to move her hands down to his abdomen, where he had mentioned earlier.

“How are you so relaxed right now?” She wondered.

They were in unfamiliar territory in an isolated building full of people they didn’t know. The storm was still raging outside. If the view from the window and the creaking of the inn’s old bones was any indication, they were essentially trapped. 

Itachi opened his eyes then, glancing out at the storm. “This is neutral territory and no one is looking to start a war at the moment.” He looked at her. “And I’m in a honeymoon suite with a beautiful woman. I hardly see a reason for complaining.”

Sakura snorted ungracefully. “Laying it on a little thick there, Uchiha. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

She started a little as Itachi sat up, his hands coming around her back to keep her from falling off his lap. His face stopped a breath away from hers, black eyes flicking casually from her lips to her eyes. “Is that so impossible to believe?”

The intensity of his gaze had her biting back a whimper, heat suddenly swirling up and down her body. Her mind blanked as his fingers traced from her back to her waist, squeezing her sides as he inched closer. Finally, she managed to whisper, “What… What is happening right now?”

He smirked. “Feel free to push me away if this isn’t something you want.” 

Well, there was no way in the seven hells she was doing that. She couldn’t do much of anything really, her body not willing to move as she watched his lips inch closer to her own. Her eyes slid shut, waiting for the whisper of his skin against hers. Instead, he hissed quietly and she felt him lean away from her just as the lock on the bathroom door clicked open.

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips. His maskless face had long since lost its novelty, but it still somehow mentioned to summon fluttering in the pit of Sakura’s stomach.

She supposed she should cover her eyes, but couldn’t muster the willpower. Instead, she opted for throwing a pillow in his general direction. “Gods, Kakashi, put some clothes on! Wait, didn’t you take a shower yesterday?”

Kakashi shook out his wet hair like a dog, the droplets spraying the pair on the bed. He grabbed a chair from the table and swiveled it so he could prop his feet onto the bed. “Needed a cold one this morning. And why does it matter whether or not I have clothes on or not? I’m not the one in a questionable position with my teammate while on a mission.”

“Mission’s over, taichou. Objective complete.” Itachi piped in. 

“Oh. Well then, carry on.” Kakashi flashed them a teasing smile and waved a hand in their direction. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Sakura balked. “No! I was— We were— It’s not like that!”

“It was almost like that…” Itachi muttered. Sakura whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide. Though his face was impassive, he was definitely laughing at her. On the inside. Damn Uchiha. 

She rolled her eyes and climbed off his lap, grabbing her pants and shirt from beside the stove and heading into the bathroom to change. They weren’t exactly soft and comfortable at the moment, but she needed something better to wear than that damn yukata. 

After splashing water on her face and rinsing the morning breath out of her mouth the best she could, she went back into the room to find only one of her teammates lounging in the small space. Kakashi’s nose was buried in _Icha Icha Conquest_ , not bothering to glance at her as she tidied up the table and threw the pillows over him to the head of the bed. He still hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on, but thankfully he donned his black pants once again.

“Do you guys like, wait for me to leave the room for one of you to disappear?” She snarked at him. 

Kakashi flipped a page. “Sort of. Though Itachi-kun probably thought you’d be in there longer or he wouldn’t have left at all.”

Sakura stopped pulling at the blankets and looked at him. “Why?”

He snapped the book closed and stood, walking around the bed to stand in front of her. His finger rested under her chin, tilting her face towards his. “Because I don’t fool around like he does.”

She didn’t get to ask him what he meant by that before he covered her mouth with his. It wasn’t that she had never thought about it. It was just that she never thought this would actually be happening. And though he was kissing her, it was soft and simple, as if he was waiting for her to react.

Her mind probably had an inkling of ‘we shouldn’t be doing this” somewhere in there, but the thought fled before she could properly grasp it. As he tried to pull away, Her arms came up behind his neck to tug him back down, and she could feel the curl of a smile as he obliged. He deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth firmly against hers, his tongue sweeping against her bottom lip. She gasped at the sensation, her fingers tangling into the silver locks at the nape of his neck. 

All too soon, he pulled away and winked at her dazed expression before heading to the door and yanking it open. Itachi came in a few seconds later balancing two trays of food in his palms. He studied her as he set the food down. "Are you alright?"

"She's just swell," Kakashi answered for her. "Aren't you, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, unsure of what even to say. First, Itachi tried to kiss her and then Kakashi _actually_ kissed her?

Itachi didn't look convinced. He beckoned her over and she came wordlessly, stopping in front of him. He peered down at her, a concerned set in his brow as he pressed a palm to her forehead. She saw his eyes travel down her face, taking in the pinkness of her lips before narrowing, just for a moment.

He stepped away from her and began separating the food he had brought in. "Come eat." He sat down on the opposite side of the table and started on his own meal. Kakashi wandered over, settling cross legged on the bed a few feet away.

Itachi held his chopsticks in his mouth, using a different pair to grab various bits of egg, meat, and vegetables onto a bowl of rice before handing them to Kakashi, who nodded his thanks and began eating.

Sakura nibbled on her rice, eyes flitting back and forth between the two men, trying to puzzle out the vibe in the room. They were both as aloof as ever. She tried her best to focus on the gorgeous spread in front of her, but her appetite just wasn't up for it. She took another bite before rising from the table. "I'm going to go have a look around."

Itachi and Kakashi looked at her, but Kakashi spoke first. "We already did that."

They didn't want her to leave the room, and it was getting on her nerves. "I'm going to go have a look around. For fun." She clarified.

Without waiting for an answer, she left. The air outside of the room was colder, but she still breathed a sigh of relief as she padded down the hallway.

The inn was modestly sized. She confirmed that they were situated on the top floor, with a ladder going up to an attic of sorts at the end of the hall. There was a small alcove for storage right next to it, and she could peer in and see plenty of towels and other small amenities lining the shelves. True to Kakashi's word, the large shelf meant for blankets and sleeping mats was bare. She laughed to herself. "I almost thought he was lying about that."

She wandered down to the second floor and she was able to hear a muted chatter, most likely from the dining rooms below. As with the third, all of the rooms were occupied, and the storage alcove was well stocked, save the extra bedding that the inn kept on hand. There was a small recreational space nestled in the middle of the rooms with a few chairs, a table, and a cupboard full of games. With a shrug, she swiped a deck of cards from the cupboard before making her way to the ground floor. 

The door was shut tightly against the howling winds, and the same biddy was at the front desk, chatting with a few of the other guests. Sakura gave them a polite smile as she approached.

“Good morning, bunny,” the innkeeper greeted her. “Is everything alright?” 

Sakura offered a small bow. “Yes, thank you for letting us take your last room. And the food is delicious, by the way.”

The older woman grinned. “I’ll be sure to let my husband know.”

“Also, do you mind if I borrow these? My companions and I are in need of something to pass the time.” She held up the cards.

“Oh, of course. Just be sure to put them back once you’re done with them.” 

A cursory glance told her that the men beside her were civilians, possibly miners from the iron caves about half a day’s travel from here. She nodded once at both of them. “Gentlemen. Thank you, obaa-san.”

“Let me know if you need anything, bunny!” The old lady called after Sakura as she disappeared back up the stairs.

She felt better after her little tour. All the windows she saw were shut, but there were no bars or anything out of the ordinary like that. The rooms were well kept and minimal, but not sparse or old. She didn’t know how often storms like these occurred, but no one seemed to be panicked or on edge. They were as safe as they could be. 

Luckily, she wouldn’t have to remind her teammates that talking about the mission still wasn’t a good idea. They were seasoned veterans and a good match for her, both in intellect and temperament. There was no one else she’d rather be stuck with in a strange inn in the middle of the woods. 

She opened the door to the honeymoon suite, expecting Kakashi and Itachi to be… Well, there. However, she only saw Kakashi at the moment, sleeping languorously on the bed. He’d finally put his mask and shirt back on, and Sakura was able to not fixate on the wonderful set of his jawline as she scanned the room for Itachi. He didn’t appear to be anywhere, until the bathroom door swung open and she was yanked unceremoniously inside.

Her scream caught in her throat as a finger pressed against her lips. She looked up to find Itachi staring at her, his expression as calm as ever. He removed his hand from her to reach towards the door, pushing it closed. The lock clicked into place and they exhaled.

“What are you doing?” Sakura whispered. Something told her he wanted her to remain quiet. 

“Well…” Itachi’s gaze shifted then as he ran his eyes down her body. “You didn’t push me away earlier, so I figured I’d finish what I started. Kakashi wasn’t supposed to beat me to the punch.”

Sakura’s jaw flapped uselessly as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. He was closing in on her, his hands on either side of her on the counter. He leaned in until his lips rested against the shell of her ear. 

“Can you keep quiet, Sakura-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I promise the good stuff is coming next. Did the first move surprise you? And what do you think Itachi's gonna do? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any and all comments from the bottom of my heart. <3

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, the first chapter is complete! Who do you think will make the first move? Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
